One Direction Bromances
by Amy1DLover
Summary: Basically this is a series of different one shots of any 1D pairing. Please submit requests.CHAPTER 4.Zniam love triangle. Chapter 5:Narry
1. Larry Rated T

AUTHOR'S REVIEW:Please read the story I uploaded earlier, my friend wrote it and she is the best fanfic author I know. This one will be bad because I'm writing this at four o'clock in the morning. THIS IS A SLASH FIC SERIES DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Second note at the end!

So tonight Louis and I ended up curled up in his old bed after a rather…hot night with my 'T-bird'. Louis had drifted off to sleep already and you could hear his light breathing. I was still basking in all the glory to fall asleep just yet. You may be wondering what I'm talking about, I found out today that my boyfriend played Danny in Grease and yes I found it hot!

It all started when Louis dragged me over to his mum's house, saying that his mother and sisters wanted him to stay over for the weekend for some family bonding. He made me come along to apparently 'show me off to the world.' Just last week we came out to the world as a couple and surprisingly Europe took it well but I don't think we'll be fine in America anytime soon…

"Louis! Oh how much I have missed you," His sister Charlotte exclaimed when she opened the door to find us right outside of it. She gave her brother a hug that would most likely suffocate anyone in the middle of it. She turned to me with a friendly smile and said, "Hi Harry!"

Louis beamed at his sister and walked into the house, with me on his tail. It was a rather quite scene because apparently Felicite was at a peer's house and the twins were sleeping. The next thing you know you see a middle aged woman come towards the both of you, giving the two of you in a tight sqeeze.

"I have missed the both of you so much," Johanna(the mother) said. "You need to do more concerts in South Yorkshire. How have the two of you been? Dinner's about ready, chicken and mash. Felicite will be home soon,"

The mother was cut off by Charlotte," Then we could embarrass Louis with all the home films, like we do with everyone Louis has ever been with. Maybe this time we could do the whole Grease? Show Harry that Louis can sometimes look foolish…well more than usual."

I looked at Louis and asked," You were in Grease? The musical with the whole leather jackets and that blonde lady?" You couldn't really blame me, I never really watched Grease or Grease 2. Infact the only musical I know I have seen by fact is The Sound Of Music.

Louis, with a smile as long as the great wall of China, replied," Yes! I played Danny Zuko, my first over leading role in a musical. You ever wonder why I had a love for musicals…why I make you watch one like every weekend?"

I blushed at this knowing full and well after about twenty minutes of the musical, I get kinda distracted and maybe possibly make out with Louis the rest of the film. "Oh yeah, I just thought you watched those so Liam couldn't watch his Sports Channels."

Daisy and Phoebe came running down the stairs and demanded that Louis pick them up for a 'Giant Man Hug' at least that is what Daisy said. He lifted the two girls up with ease and had a group hug before setting them down.

"Harry would you mind if we watched Louis's Grease while we eat?" Johanna asked. Which I replied with a short no.

Next thing I know I'm sitting next to Louis and Lottie eating my chicken and mash. We hold a casual conversation before Felicite tells us to be quiet because she can't watch a film and hear talking at the same time. I look up at the screen and noticed MY Louis in a leather jacket, my heart almost stopped, and I somewhat choke on my food.

"Are you okay Boo Bear," Louis asked innocently, and I just shake my head yes.

It would be easy to say the musical had my whole attention and when it was over, I sighed. Apparently that caused most of the Tomlinsons to laugh besides Phoebe who had no idea what was so funny. For the next hour we play a bunch of 'family friendly' board games like monopoly until Johanna puts Daisy and Phoebe to bed. Felicite quickly went to her room calling this day 'boring'.

Charlotte turns to us and said," What to hear a funny joke?"

Louis smiles at his sister and replies," What is it Lottie?"

"You know a whore's a whore when she has more fingers in her, than the bowling ball at the local bowling alley." Lottie says dramatically before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Charlotte who told you this?" Johanna asked suddenly in the room. Before she could question more Louis and I sneak out of the room.

"Even more shocking than the girl at the Alan Carr show. GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR GRAVY." Louis said to me before wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

I happen to smile at him cheekily and retort seriously," That could be arranged Lou,"

We walk into his room and he yawns obviously tired but I won't have any of it. I quickly push him to door frame and start kissing him. "Do you still have the leather jacket?" I can't stop thinking of my leather clad 'bad boy' Louis acted as.

"Sorry Hazza,"Louis said before attacking my lips again. You could probably tell where this headed …

Once we were off our highs I looked at Louis and said," Buy a leather jacket,"

He just smiled tiredly at me," Okay Boo Bear." He wrapped his arms around my waist and fell asleep.

Here I was in the afterglow of an amazing activity and yet all I could think about was can't wait until next time!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will take requests for stories for the 1D boys that are boy/boy. They could range from one sided crushing to full blown smut. Just put your request in the reviews R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I will be writing these one shots soon…Narry,Nouis, and either a Zayn/Niall/Liam or Ziall or Ziam.

If you have a certain prompt you would like with these…please review(:


	3. Zouis Rated M

"Zayn," I called from the **kitchen**, "Come help me out."

"One minute Lou." He yelled back.

I'd got the boys over for dinner at mine and Harry's place and I'd promised to cook, but it was all going a little pear-shaped. All the boys were in the living room on the **Xbox**and the Internet, replying to frantic fangurls mentions. I heard feet pad across the carpet and suddenly Zayn was at my side. He looked as handsome as always, his jet black hair slicked neatly down against his olive skin.

"You called?"  
>"Yeah, it's all going wrong- I've burnt the carrots." I flushed.<p>

"You _burnt_ the _carrots_?" He exclaimed, "Get out of my way!"

He went to move me and as his hand touched my back, it sent shivers and tingles spiralling up and down. My eyes connected with his and I knew that he'd felt something too.

It was an awareness that suddenly appeared. I'd never looked at Zayn in that light before, and I'd never questioned my sexuality. I quickly turned away- not wanting him to see the obviousness in my eyes.

I grabbed the plates and plonked them in the dining room, in front of Liam and Niall. Zayn followed with mine, his and Harry's, looking slightly flustered. As I sat down, Harry looked at me curiously. I ignored him, beginning to eat. He turned his attention to Zayn, who was looking red in the face still.

"You alright mate?" Harry asked him, "You look a bit warm."

Zayn blushed even deeper, "I'm fine."

—-

When the meal was over, it was down to me and Zayn to clear up. I looked over at him drying the pots, he was biting his lip sexily and slowly rubbing the plate dry. My mouth turned into a desert and my cheeks began to redden.

Zayn turned to face me, "Lou."

"Zayn." I breathed, every muscle in my body straining, pulsating.

Zayn shut the kitchen door and moved towards me, looking me in the eyes. I met him halfway.

"Lou, you know how I feel."

I winked at him, locking us both in the kitchen. We were both like ravenous animals, eyeing each other up hungrily.

"How _do_ you feel, Zayn?" I pouted. He moved even closer, a breath away from my lips.

I wanted him, needed him.

"Like this." He smiled, placing his lips on mine. The world spun and I nearly fell to the floor. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer, needing him more than ever.

He pushed me up against the kitchen counter, placing his tongue in my mouth somewhat roughly. I returned the gesture. I could feel his muscles underneath my fingertips, tensing. His hands roamed my abs, searching for the hem of my t-shirt. He pulled it off, only breaking the hungry kisses for a moment. My fingers found the material covering his chest, and I ragged that off too, feeling toned flesh beneath my hands. The kisses had not yet ceased, flowing easily. He tried to pull me even closer.

I tugged of his jeans, whilst he took off mine. He took me in his firm hands through the flimsy material of my boxers. I hardened instantly in his hands. He was on his knees, licking at my boxer material, a small smirk on his groin throbbed painfully.

"You fucking tease." I muttered.

He ripped off my boxers and slid me into his mouth. I grabbed his hair and forced myself further into his mouth, sighing in pleasure. He gagged slightly, but looked up at me and winked. He licked slowly, moving up and down me. I shivered. He fitted me almost entirely into his mouth. I groaned and braced myself against the counter.

Just as I thought, and he thought I was about to come, I pulled out. I ripped his boxers off from behind, he looked surprised. Within seconds, his boxers were on the other side of the room and I was inside him. He groaned quietly, still aware of the other boys presence on the other side of the door. I began to thrust, watching Zayn's nails dig into the floor. I thrusted deeper and deeper whilst Zayn tried to keep himself from yelling.

"Loueh, Loueh." He whispered, his eyes squeezing shut.

Sweat ran down my body, and tangled in his hair.

"Say it like you fucking mean it." I hissed, thrusting harder.

"Loueh." He gasped.

"A little louder." I never halted for a second.

"LOUEH." He whispered as loud as possible. He gasped as I filled him. He came on the floor, and I licked it up, a small satisfied smile on my sweaty face. I kissed him, licking his lips.

"Guys, what are you doing in there?" Niall yelled.

"Nearly done, just putting the plates away." I shouted back.

We got ready and shared one more kiss before we unlocked the door and joined the rest of the boys like nothing had ever happened.


	4. Zniam love triangle

"_That was a great story, love." "Yeah, well. The real thing was better."_  
>(So. A very pleasant anon last night asked me to write Zniam fluff, and I couldn't help myself. XD I know I've got a couple of others to work on; they're coming, I promise! I just need to brainstorm a little bit, first, and this one was easy.)<p>

_They sit around the bonfire, watching as Louis and Harry giggle and stumble over each other. The pair is making their way to a bedroom, no doubt, where they'll curl up into a massive tangle of limbs and whispers. They'll go to sleep, completely oblivious to the fact that they're both head over heels for one another, and the other three won't miss the chance to tease them for it in the morning._

_It's the end of a wonderful summer, full of sold-out stadiums and album sales that they couldn't believe. They've retreated to Harry's bungalow upon returning home, just as they had the year before, and have spent the night reminiscing. There have been plenty of stories shared, from the time that Liam walked in on Zayn and Niall to when the three of them admitted to being in a relationship, from when Louis was with Eleanor and Harry was with Caroline. Stories about Zayn's tattoos and Liam's light-up toothbrush, stories of Niall eating foods he shouldn't have and struggling to get them out of his brackets for hours afterwards._

"_Do you remember our first date, Liam?"_

_And of course he does. How could he have possibly forgotten? There are a lot of stories they could have told, but this one might just be his favorite. "Yeah, Nialler. I remember. Do you want to tell it, or let one of us do it?"_

"_Can Zayn tell it? Please?" Niall requests, nestling further into Liam's side. Zayn sighs from where he sits, hands resting on Liam's feet in his lap. Liam almost expects him to say no, but he doesn't. He sets his cigarette on the ground and smashes it with the heel of his shoe, shaking his head and smiling._

"_Only because you said please, Ni."_

They were out in LA. It was a pleasant day, and there was a local carnival-

"_No, no," Niall protests, smiling contentedly. "It was a fair, Zayn, not a carnival."_

_Normally, Zayn would sit back and tell Niall that, if he knew the story so well, he should tell it himself. But it's been a good day, and he's willing to let the younger boy interrupt. He rolls his eyes, but he's smiling and it is all in good humor. "Right, of course. How could I forget that?"_

-a local _fair_ that they had all been itching to go to, wanting to mess around and relieve some of the stress that had been building up lately. Louis had gone out with Eleanor and Harry was taking a nap, so it was just those three, stuck sitting in a boring old hotel room for a while before they had something better to do with their time. Niall, though, had begun to get impatient, pacing back and forth over the carpet in a hopeless attempt to get rid of some energy.

It had been Liam who spoke up, leaning forward in his chair. There was an excited look in his eyes, the kind he only ever got when he had an idea. "Let's go, boys."

Niall stopped pacing, looking over at Liam curiously. "Go where, Li?"

Liam smiled. "You know where. Let's go to the fair. I know you two have been on dates before, but we haven't gone, just the three of us. I think I'd like to."

_Liam snorts, shaking his head. "I didn't say that, Zayn, and you know it."_

_Zayn shrugs. "It's called poetic license. I'm the storyteller; I can change a few things here and there."_

They'd snuck out through the back, sunglasses and baseball caps on. The large group of fans at the front of their hotel had largely diminished by now, but there was still the chance that they could be recognized and followed if they went out the front, ruining any plans they might've had. So they avoided eye contact, kept relatively quiet on the walk to the fair. They made a game out of it, even, seeing who could go the longest without being recognized if they took off their hat or glasses. Liam won, but Zayn was a very close second-

"_No you weren't, you liar!" Niall laughs._

"_Oh, come on, Niall. We tied, at the very least," Zayn insists, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow. Liam goes to state his opinion on the matter, but Zayn won't give him a chance to take Niall's side._

-a very close third, then. By the time they reached the fair, could see the Ferris wheel just at the end of the boardwalk and hear the ringing of contests and guessing games, they had taken quite a few pictures with fans. It had been nothing, though, compared to what they'd faced in the past couple of days, and none of them could say that they weren't relieved to have a break.

It was awkward going on rides in a group of three; often, one of them would get stuck by themselves in a separate car or, even worse, next to someone who could potentially realize who it was they were sitting next to. They made a game out of that, too, racing from one line to another and making the last one there the one to go alone. Niall won, most of the time, and Zayn actually _did_ come in second this time, thank you. Liam would be shoved into a seat next to a man who had no respect for personal space, a girl who had just gone swimming and got saltwater all over his jumper, and even, once, a little girl who cried for her mum almost the entire time.

"_I remember her," Niall yawns, eyes sliding shut. "You should've given her an autograph or something, Liam. She was pretty adorable." Zayn clears his throat, and Niall offers a sheepish apology._

Eventually, though, they got hungry, as teenage boys tend to do. Eventually, they had to leave their games behind in exchange for some funnel cakes and elephant ears, sitting at a table beneath an umbrella for some shade. Sunburnt and worn out, they debated going back to the hotel, deciding that today had been enough of an adventure to last them until the next time they had a chance to run off somewhere else. Niall took off his cap, wiping at his forehead and trying to fix his hair.

"I don't want to go home yet, though. We just got here! We haven't even gone on the Ferris wheel yet."

Zayn saw the girl walking up to them before either of the other boys, pulling a face and turning to look at his plate. Niall didn't seem to get the message, continuing to talk even as she got closer.

"_Oh, don't say it like that, Zayn," Liam scolds. "How was he supposed to know that someone was eavesdropping on us?"_

_Zayn sighs. "I didn't mean to make it sound like it was his fault. Sorry, Nialler."_

"_S'fine. Finish the story." Niall's words are slurring; he's falling asleep. Zayn smiles slightly._

She tapped Niall on the shoulder, grinning. "Excuse me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at them coquettishly. "You're Niall Horan, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Good job; you found me." He winked, and she giggled, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Could I, um. Could I maybe get a picture?" she questioned, holding up a small camera. "With Zayn and Liam, too?"

Zayn hoped that Niall would say no. He hoped that Niall would ask for some privacy, just this once. He didn't feel like taking another picture just then-

"_When your hair was messed up and you weren't wearing loads of makeup. Right, Zayn?" Liam teases. Zayn studiously ignores him._

-but Niall missed the hint, smiling and agreeing to the photo. The four of them huddled in front of the small lens, offering a quiet _cheese!_ when instructed. She looked at the small screen, smiling and apparently pleased with the photo. She handed Niall a little slip of paper then, and it didn't take much guesswork to figure out exactly what was on it.

"Do you think you could maybe, you know, call me later?" she asked, twirling the string tied to the camera around her pointer finger.

Zayn interjected now, completely fed up with this girl. He moved his chair closer to Niall's, wrapping an arm firmly around his waist and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Sorry, babe. This one is taken."

He watched the realization dawn on her face, saw her struggling to find words. "Oh, I'm – I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" He saw her gaze shift to Liam, then, the only one she still might be able to have, and Zayn wanted to laugh at her, but he didn't.

"_Oh, don't try to make yourself sound any better, Zayn. You did laugh at her." Liam's chuckling now, though, holding Niall to his chest and poking Zayn's stomach with his big toe. "You laughed, and then she realized that I was taken, too – by you, no less – and the poor girl ran off. She was so embarrassed about all of it."_

_Zayn nods, completely unashamed. "She deserved it. Trying to take my boys from me."_

_Liam looks down at the sleeping figure in his arms, the bright head of blonde hair. He hears the quiet snoring, and he smiles. "Yeah, maybe." His eyes shift back to Zayn, and he motions with his head to the door that leads inside. "Should we get him to bed, mate?"_

_Zayn hums, lifting Liam's feet out of his lap and standing up in confirmation. He walks in, waiting just a few steps into the doorway for Liam. Liam scoops Niall up into his arms and carries him in, all the way to the bedroom. The three of them curl up into bed together, and Liam kisses Zayn softly over Niall's head._

"_That was a great story, love."_

"_Yeah, well. The real thing was better."_


	5. Narry

"_Promise me you won't forget about me?" Niall's Irish accent faltered in worry, hoping that the brunette in front of him would respond reasonably._

"_Don't worry, Horan. You're completely unforgettable." Harry responded as if it was a bad thing._

The view from the tree house was impeccable. Harry saw it a million times, but without Niall's presence, it seemed as if there were knew things to distinguish from the scenery below. It reminded him of his many moments with Niall, some more fathomable than others. Nonetheless, those moments with the blonde Irish boy were priceless, and whether he would admit it to himself or not, every single one meant the world to him.

"_Haz, high school is a scary place. Why are you acting so calmly about it?" The blonde boy piped up in a puzzled tone._

"_Because unlike you, I'm rational." Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Besides, we have most of the same classes, it's not like anyone is looking to dunk your head in the toilet particularly."_

"_I don't know, Harry."_

_Harry as usual acted on impulse, throwing his left arm around the smaller boy's shoulder casually. "If anyone tries to bother you Niall, they'll be dealing with me."_

_Niall's cheeks flush to a bright pink, like normal and a smile appeared. "Promise?"_

"_Sure."_

_And just like Harry, Niall acted on impulse, inadvertently placing his soft lips on Harry's. Much to Harry's surprise, he didn't pull back._

"Come on, Haz. You're mum and sister is coming here from Cheshire. They want to see you dressed and filled with happiness." Harry's friend, Louis buzzed, motioning the boy down.

"They'll understand I was busy. Besides they're not coming for another hour and a half. It'll be fine, trust me." Harry responded coolly.

Louis sighed longingly before leaving the younger boy to fend for himself. He swung his legs over the edge and glanced at the ground, an instant thought of Niall appeared in his mind.

"_Harry, don't be stupid. You're not spider man." Niall warned, trying to talk sense into the brunette boy in front of him._

"_Come on, Nialler." Harry called, brushing his fingers over Niall's shoulder. "Live a little. Do you honestly think I could get hurt jumping from a couple feet above the ground?"_

_Niall immediately shook his head as Harry rolled his eyes. Harry knew what he was doing, or at least he thought he did. "Haz, seriously. You're going to get hurt."_

_Harry ignored Niall's plea, taking one look at the ground before jumping off the edge of the tree house and heading towards the ground, not landing on his feet._

_Harry felt the instant rush of pain travel up his unmoving body. Maybe acting on pure stupidity was something Harry needed to reconsider._

"_HARRY!"_

_He heard the cries from above before he felt two hands slither around his waist vigilantly. He could hear soft sobs and automatically knew it was Niall._

"_Harry, you're so stupid." Niall cried, brushing some dirt off of Harry's scarred face._

"_And you're a cry-baby."_

A soft smile crossed Harry's lips while dangling his feet restlessly over the edge. If one thing was certain, Niall and Harry had many moments that were inexplicable, but Harry liked it. It only made him miss the blonde more and more, even though he tried not to. He didn't want to be sensitive about it, but whether he liked it or not, Niall had done permanent damage to him.

"_Why aren't you coming to the dance, Haz?" Niall interrogated. "I need you to go."_

"_Which is all the more reason not to." Harry responded bitterly, grabbing his belongings with Niall in tow._

"_Seriously. I want you to come, it won't be no fun without you."_

_Harry felt a small smile curve his lips, but he immediately shook it off. "I rather stay at home and do absolutely nothing."_

_Harry continued walking and once he heard no footsteps behind him, he realized Niall stop following him. He turned around and met the hurt eyes of Niall, and he disliked it very much._

"_Oh come on, Ni. Please don't do this."_

_Niall didn't say anything, only continuing to wear a distraught expression on his face that annoyed Harry. Harry sighed longingly, finally caving in to the smaller boy's plea._

"_Fine, but I am not promising any dancing." Harry stubbornly admitted._

"_Oh you're awesome Harry." Niall swung his arm around Harry's shoulder. "This is going to be great!"_

The sun gleamed in between the tree, adding a lot of light, which Harry enjoyed. Harry's eyes peered over to his window, glancing at his room. It reminded him of Niall, mostly because a lot of the posters he had been given to him by the blonde. Niall always gave Harry posters of his favorite bands and Harry was grateful, even though he never showed it. His room contained too many memories of Niall.

"_What's wrong, Harry?" Niall begged. "Talk to me."_

_Harry refused to say anything. He was more frozen then ever. He didn't want to talk about it, knowing some form of emotion would come out and he didn't want that. Harry preferred being emotionless._

"_Haz? I'm only trying to help you."_

_As much as Harry didn't want to talk, Niall only made him second-guess himself. He knew if it were his sister or his parents coming up to reason, he would never budge. But with Niall, everything was different._

"_Haz?"_

"_M-my parents are d-divorcing." He stammered._

_He would've expected Niall to rant about how they were good for each other and how that couldn't be possible. He expected the boy to tell him how things were going to get better and he shouldn't be so down, but he didn't. Instead, Niall sat beside the boy and grabbed his hands, automatically lacing his fingers through his. Harry was hesitant, but eventually he gave in, letting his head rest on Niall's shoulder._

_Niall didn't move once or speak at all. He let Harry sit there, his head on his shoulder and the silence took over both of them. And for the first time, Niall had witnessed Harry cry._

Harry carelessly flipped through the scrapbook that Niall had made many years ago, the summer before junior year. A soft chuckle spilled from Harry's lips, finding funny pictures of the two lads together. It only made his heart sink more, knowing that these were the last few memories he and Niall had together.

He stopped at the last page, seeing a picture of Niall looking at him, but Harry's eyes were directed at the camera. The look in Niall's eye was full of love, something he was too stubborn to see at times. He read the caption below: _Harry Edward Styles, I love you._

"_Why did you come follow me?" Niall asked, a little surprised rose in his voice. "Shouldn't you be partying with the rest of the cool seniors?"_

_Harry could tell that Niall was hurt, seeing that Harry had insulted and humiliated him right in front of the other seniors that attended their school. Harry was influenced by the football team, who dared him to make the smaller boy cry, and it worked._

"_I'm sorry, Ni." Harry effortlessly said._

"_No, you're not. You think you are, but you're not."_

_Harry sighed, Niall's back facing him. He didn't know the blonde would be this hurt by it._

"_Can I at least explain?"_

"_Why?" Niall bitterly responded. "It doesn't matter. Out of all people, I expected you, Harry to accept me. I expected you to be the one to stick up for me, but instead you left me there to fall. You promised me—"_

_Niall couldn't finish because tears were streaming down his face. Harry never thought he could hurt Niall this much, and it hurt him even more._

"_Shh." Harry whispered, sitting beside the blonde and gingerly wrapping his arms around him._

"_Why are you even here?" Niall wailed._

"_Because I care, Niall." Harry admitted, turning the boy to face him. "I really do care."_

_Harry pulled Niall's lips to his, holding the boy close to him. They spent the rest of the evening lying on the ground and looking at the stars, as if they had nothing better to do._

The sky started to dim and Harry could already hear Louis yelling at him from below about his family's arrival, but he refused to listen. He didn't care about his mother and sister's arrival. Even though he cared a lot about them, he missed Niall more. He hadn't seen Niall in God knows how long. His family visited every other weekend, whereas Niall had been absent for over three months.

"_Just admit it, Niall." Harry overheard the conversation going in the bathroom. "You're a gay faggot."_

_Harry clenched his fists automatically, hearing the two boys taunt and tease Niall about his sexuality. There was only a few things that got under Harry's skin, one of them being teasing Niall._

"_Just leave me alone." Niall mumbled, the worry evident in his voice._

_The boys neglected Niall's beg, pushing him to the wall harshly. Harry could hear Niall's cry for help, only to be hushed with the terrible coos, "No one is going to help you, Niall. Nobody likes you."_

_Harry rushed into the bathroom, his fist clocking one of the larger boys in the nose. He stumbled backwards, crying in pain from the shot to his nose. The other boy stood there frozen in fear, worrying if Harry was going to take a shot at him._

"_Get away from him or you'll be truly sorry." Harry threatened, his teeth clenched together._

_The two boys quickly darted out of the boys' bathroom, leaving a scared Niall and an angry Harry._

"_Are you okay?" Harry asked, already knowing the younger boy wasn't._

"_Just hold me."_

_Harry immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him strongly. Niall kissed the top of Niall's head, whispering sweet nothings into his ears that made the fragile boy release himself into his embrace welcomingly. They sat there together, enjoying each other's company._

"Haz, please come down." Louis pleaded once more. It had been an hour or so since Harry's mother and sister had left after the boy rebelled on seeing them and talking.

"I will in a sec."

"A second to never. I get it, you're reliving some memories, but why don't you come make some by coming down from there." Suggested Louis, giving one last try to the younger boy.

"Just give me a minute."

Louis groaned, retreating back to the house, leaving the curly haired boy in the tree house, exploring some old memories once again.

Harry never realized how much he missed Niall until the minute he left and when he visited the tree house for the millionth time since his departure. The boy had made his life worth living, whether he would've admitted it previously or not. Niall was his best friend, and eventually became the person he fell in love with.

Finally retreating to Louis's wishes, the brunette hopped down from the tree house, taking one final glance before entering the house. The lights were dim and it was hard for the boy to see. He assumed Louis had given up on him and headed to bed. It was then he heard a sound in the living room, one that made him jump a little.

"Lou? What are you doing?" He bellowed from the kitchen. He flicked the light on but a blonde head appeared instead of a brown one.

"What the –"

"Surprise." He murmured. Harry blinked vigorously. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The beautiful being in front of him had to be a figment of his imagination or long thoughts he couldn't stop thinking about.

"N-Niall?"

He scooted closer, one of his genuine smiles appearing. "Louis let me in. I came by to visit on my two weeks off."

Harry ignored the blonde's explanation, rushing over to him and pulling him in his embrace. He pressed the boy tightly, not wanting to ever let him go. "I missed you so much."

Niall was a little bewildered to hear a small sob come from Harry. Even though the two had their fair share of soft moments with each other, Harry was always known to be a little stubborn with his emotions.

"I missed you too, Haz." Niall admitted, "Life hasn't been the same without you. I can't stop thinking about you."

Harry pulled his head away from Niall's shoulder, taking the moment to steal a kiss from Niall's lips. "Don't ever leave again."


End file.
